Kite
|name = Kite |kana = カイト |rōmaji = Kaito |also known as = Reina (by Colt) |japanese voice = Shigeru Nakahara (Pilot OVA) Yūji Kishi (1999) Shuichi Ikeda (2011) Uki Satake (as Chimera Ant) |english voice = Adam Hunter (1999) Christopher Corey Smith (2011) Laura Stahl (as Chimera Ant) |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 00 (1998) Episode 1 (1999) Episode 75 (2011) |race = Human (Former) Chimera Ant |sex = Male |sex note = (when Human) |sex 2 = Female |sex note 2 = (as Chimera Ant) |gender = Unknown |gender note = [details] |eyes = Black (1999) Brown (2011) Purple (as Chimera Ant) |hair = Light Brown (Manga; 1999) White (2011) Red (as Chimera Ant) |status = Dead (Human) Alive (Chimera Ant) |affiliation = Amateur Hunters |previous affiliation = Ging Freecss (Master) Hunter Association Kakin Empire Wildlife Exploration Team Chimera Ant Royal Family |occupation = Leader/Mentor of Amateur Hunters |previous occupation = Ging Freecss' Student Hunter Greed Island Player Leader of the Kakin Empire Wildlife Exploration Team |relatives = As Chimera Ant: The Queen (Mother) Meruem (Older twin brother) |type = Yu ★ Yu ★ Hakusho Official Characters Book Reikaishinshiroku, Hunter × Hunter Manual (section) |abilities = Crazy Slots : Number 2: Scythe :: Silent Waltz : Number 3: Mace : Number 4: Carbine |image gallery = yes}} Kite (カイト, Kaito) was a Hunter and Ging Freecss' student. After their death, they were reborn as a Chimera Ant and Meruem's twin sibling. Colt named them Reina (レイナ, Reina), after his late sister, but they took to calling themselves Kite once again. Appearance Kite was a tall, slender man in his late twenties or early thirties. In the manga and the 2011 anime, he was thin to the point of being gaunt, with long, flowing white hair with the longer locks reaching his knees. He had an inverted triangle-shaped face with a hooked nose, a pointy chin and big, roundish-almond eyes with small hazel irises. He wore a light blue peaked cap resembling a beret, a long-sleeved white shirt with a turtleneck, an azure sash (perhaps an ''obi'') wound three times about his waist, black trousers, and brown shoes. In the 1999 anime, he has more handsome traits, with gentler features, thin almond eyes of dark color, brown hair, and a more muscular physique. In this representation, he wears a purple peaked cap, a lilac long-sleeved shirt with a turtleneck, a yellow obi from which hangs a ''katana'' with a blue-green hilt and sheath, black trousers, and shoes. As a Chimera Ant, Kite is a girl with long red hair, purple eyes, and freckles covering her face. They have a rat-like tail and wear a black leather suit and pants. Personality Kite is stern and stoic, occasionally blunt to the point of appearing rude. Although some may regard them as cold-hearted, they are actually caring, fond of animals as they are of people. However, they never hesitate, not even when they must take a life, as little as they like it: in fact, after saving Gon, they punched him because his ignorance led to the death of a Foxbear.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 1 During his initial introduction as Meruem's sibling, Kite was an enthusiastic child, still playing with stuffed toys and swords, and still being watched over by Colt. After only a few days, however, they matured and seemed to return to their former personality as a result of recovering their memories. They then helped both Koala and Gon assuage their feelings of guilt and gave the former a new purpose in life, although he formulated it as a threat. Background Kite does not know where he was born.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 216 At some point of his life he became Ging Freecss' disciple, an experience which he believes to have saved him from dying in a pestilent alley; he was taught the rudiments of being a Hunter, including Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 Some time after his son's birth Ging took Kite to Greed Island and, unbeknownst to him, had Elena rig his contact so that if Gon took an "Accompany" instead of a "Magnetic Force" out of the game, he would be sent to Kite instead.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 185 Kite eventually passed the Hunter Exam; however, Ging was not satisfied and gave Kite one last hurdle: he wanted Kite to catch him. It might be around this time that Kite met Spinner Clow and Stick Dinner and heeded their pleas to save the mountain that was home to the Small-billed Swan, financing its purchase for them. The lack of clues about Ging's location finally led Kite to Ging's home, Whale Island, where he met an eight-year-old Gon for the first time as he was being attacked by a Foxbear mother protecting its cub. Kite saved Gon by killing the mother and then punched and chastised the boy because his ignorance had forced Kite to take the creature's life. He then tried to put down the Foxbear cub, claiming that it would grow up hating humans and would, therefore, be a danger to them. However, Gon stopped Kite and vowed to raise the cub. Kite then recognized him as Ging's son and informed him that his father did not die in an accident (as he had been told by Mito), but that he was a professional Hunter and also his mentor. Kite then left Ging's Hunter License in the boy's possession before resuming his search for Ging, claiming it to be the most difficult hunt in the world. Shortly after encountering Gon, Kite succeeded in his task. He then took on a three-year contract documenting unknown species for the Kakin government with his group of friends. Although he discovered the lowest number of species, his discovery of Camp Tigers marked the most important accomplishment of the group.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 186 Plot Hunter Exam arc Three years prior to the 287th Hunter Exam, Kite traveled to Whale Island in hopes of getting leads to the whereabouts of his teacher, Ging Freecss. He received a warning call from a squirrel and saved Gon from a Foxbear mother protecting its cub. Kite killed the mother to save the boy, but later chastised Gon for making him kill it, explaining the territorial mark the Foxbear left everywhere in the area. He gave the boy an antiseptic for the wound. He then tried to kill the cub, claiming it will grow up hating humans and will, therefore, be a danger to them. Gon, however, stopped Kite and claimed he wanted to raise the cub on his own.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 1 Upon seeing the determined look on the boy's face, Kite asked if his father's name is Ging. Gon replied positively, and Kite informed him that his father did not die in an accident, contrary to what Gon's aunt Mito told him. According to Kite, Ging is a professional Hunter and had saved Kite from dying, later becoming his mentor. He left Ging's Hunter License in the boy's possession and then left the island to find Ging as a final test—claiming that it is the most difficult hunt in the world. Chimera Ant arc After Gon completes Greed Island, he uses the "Accompany" card in an attempt to fly to Ging with Killua. However, Gon is redirected to another person due to Ging's trickery. When Gon and Killua get near him, they are suddenly pushed away. It turns out that they were standing on top of a Chimera Ants' nest and they could get killed anytime if the man didn't use his ability. The person who attacked them is actually Kite. The trio is later seen eating by a bonfire while telling stories. Kite tells the boys how he met Ging and how it changed his life. He also reveals that he had found Ging. Kite has been hired by the Kakin Empire to do ecological research as part of a biological survey, leading a team of six youths aspiring to become Hunters. When another expedition team finds an arm belonging to an enlarged Chimera Ant Queen washed up onto the shore, Kite's group sets out to find the origin source.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 187 He reasons that the animal probably ended up in the Neo-Green Life (NGL) Autonomous State and enters the region with Gon and Killua in order to suppress the dangerous creature.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 Upon arrival to NGL, only he, Gon, Killua, Stick Dinner, and Podungo Lapoy are able to advance because of the country's strict rules. Shortly after, the team receives a message from Ponzu—already in NGL with Pokkle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 190 On their way to help, they are too late to save Ponzu. After following the trails of dead bodies, they meet Rammot. Kite uses this chance to test the boys and see if they could defeat a Chimera Ant.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 191 The group soon discovers a narcotics factory in the country, formerly producing weapons and the drug 'D²'. There they encounter Yunju and his team. Knowing that Yunju is the leader, Kite is the one who faces him while the boys take on Yunju's subordinates.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 Kite effortlessly fights himHunter × Hunter - Episode 82 (2011) until he finally uses his Crazy Slots ability. The roll is 4, which produces a carbine. He shoots Yunju in the head, killing him. He later clarifies that the best way to kill Chimera Ants is to aim for the head and do it as quickly and silently as possible.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 193 Yunju's death is immediately discovered by the ants so the trio becomes targets of the Hagya Division. On their way to the nest, they are blocked by a huge number of Chimera Ants led by Frog.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 They are given options by the officer and they choose to fight the Ants one by one.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 195 After Gon and Killua defeat their opponents, Kite faces Frog and activates his Nen ability. The roll is 2 and the roulette turns into a scythe. Using his scythe's ability, Kite defeats the entire division in one blow.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 196 When they get closer to the nest, Kite touches Neferpitou's En to feel their strength.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 259 Sensing him, the ant appears, cutting off Kite's right arm while he screams to Gon and Killua to getaway. Knowing that they would only be a hindrance to him, Killua knocks out Gon and retreats, taking his friend with him. Kite uses his Nen ability to conjure a mace-like weapon to buy some time for them to escape.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 Unable to stand up to the Chimera Ant's strength, Kite is killed by Neferpitou.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 199 Since Neferpitou enjoyed their fight with Kite, they keep the body instead of feeding it to the Queen. Soon after, his body is reanimatedHunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 200 and used as a training dummy for new Ant recruits. Knuckle and Shoot manage to capture him afterward and bring him before Gon. After taking some blows from Kite, Gon hugs him and vows to get Neferpitou so he can save him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 222 Unknown to Meruem and the three Royal Guards, there is another infant born at the same time when Meruem was born. After finding the child in the Queen's remains, Colt, a division commander extremely loyal to the Queen swears to protect the child at all costs.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 Colt then raises him as a normal human being so that both of them are granted protection by Morel. Kite appears to grow at the rate of a regular Chimera Ant, and by the end of the Chimera Ant crisis, he already appears to be a young girl in early childhood.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 258 Kite is briefly mentioned by Morel in an explanation of Neferpitou's En. What caused his demise as a human was he was unfortunate enough to touch their En.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 259 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc The Hunter Association has classified Kite and Colt as magical beasts to keep them from being hunted down. It is revealed that the apparent young girl has all of Kite's memories.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 316 Ging Freecss hypothesizes that Kite's survival has something to do with their ability Crazy Slots; whereby there is a number that will only appear when Kite has a strong will to survive and does not wish to die. When they next appear, Kite looks older and talks with Koala. After listening to his story, they propose to him to stay by their side forever, to atone for his sins in his life as a human and as a Chimera Ant. Then, Gon appears and apologizes to Kite for Neferpitou's incident, and says that they both need more training and that next time, he will protect them, fighting by their side. Both of them smile and Kite says that they are delighted that Gon came to see them and that he should go after Ging, assuring him that when they will need help, they will contact him and Killua. They say goodbye to each other and Gon goes to find Ging.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 337 Kite is then seen again with Gon, Koala, and the Amateur Hunters, watching a flock of Small-billed Swans.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Gender Ambiguity After Kite's revival as a Chimera Ant, it is uncertain what exactly is Kite's current perception of himself as well as his gender identity. * Prior to recovering their memories, Kite uses atachi (あたち), the baby talk version of the informal feminine pronoun atashi (あたし). This pronoun recurs in Kite's conversation with Koala. **If the pronoun is not interpreted as baby talk, it is still most probably feminine, "-''tachi''" (たち) being an informal suffix attached to names to indicate that person and the group (s)he is with. This could be a neologism created by the author since such a word is phonetically very similar to atashi (あたし). * When speaking with Gon, just moments after the conversation with Koala, Kite uses the masculine "ore" (オレ).Hunter × Hunter - Episode 51 (2011) It is possible (and rather likely) that Kite chose what pronoun to refer to themselves based on the person they were speaking to, as the two individuals came to apologize to different aspects of Kite that now make up their current self: Koala came to apologize to the girl he had killed whose form (or a similar one) is now possessed by Kite's reincarnation, while Gon arrived to apologize to Kite as he had known him. As for Kite utilizing a feminine pronoun prior to meeting with Koala, it may or may not be due to their not having fully recovered their memories at that point in time. Since no definitive conclusion can be drawn, this article maintains the usage of gender-neutral pronouns "they/their/them" to refer to post-reincarnation Kite, while masculine pronouns are maintained in sections referring exclusively to pre-reincarnation Kite. Equipment [[wikipedia:Tachi|''Tachi]]':' When he first met Gon, Kite used a long, slightly curved ''katana as his primary weapon. It has a black scabbard and a matching hilt without a ''tsuba''. He carried it by hanging it to his left shoulder through a piece of thread attached to the ''koiguchi'' (scabbard mouth). He used it to kill the foxbear that was attacking Gon. Abilities & Powers Kite has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He is well-liked by animals, a trait that according to Ging identifies a good Hunter. In the few years after passing the exam, he discovered 68 new species. One of his most impressive accomplishments, however, remains to be tracking down his master, the elusive Ging Freecss. His competency allowed him to mentor the group of amateur Hunters as well as lead rookie Hunters like Gon and Killua. While they were in NGL, Killua observed that he and Gon together were weaker than a one-armed Kite. Kite could defeat high-ranked Chimera Ants, organisms he had never met before, without trouble, even managing to inflict a few superficial wounds to newborn Neferpitou with only one arm, albeit at the cost of his life. When he was revived as a corpse, Shoot and Knuckle had to cooperate to take him out and regarded him as a tough adversary. It is unknown to what extent Kite's abilities have changed after their rebirth. Enhanced Strength: Kite can swing his weapons with a single hand and no effort. In his first appearance, he bisected an adult Foxbear with only a one-handed slash. Enhanced Speed: Kite can match Gon and Killua in terms of running speed. Furthermore, he moved so fast that Rammot, who easily kept up with the boys, could not track his movements. Although it should be noted that Gon is a slow starter and Killua still had Illumi's needle planted in his brain at the time. He was also able to kill Yunju, a Squadron Leader, in the few seconds Gon needed to charge his Jajanken. On more than one occasion, Kite has been shown to be able to move his left arm so fast and gracefully it leaves two afterimages. Since he does this in preparation for a fight, it is likely this is a sort of battle stance, implying he might have learned some martial art. Enhanced Stamina: Kite can cover long distances running alongside Gon and Killua without tiring. A true testament to his endurance is given by the fact that he was able to fight the monstrously powerful Neferpitou after the shock and blood loss resulting from having his right arm cut off. Immense Endurance: Kite withstood having his arm ripped off and still continued fighting, even inflicting a few wounds on a newborn Neferpitou. Keen Intellect: Kite is able to accurately assess the risks of a mission, and come up with countermeasures to cope with dire situations. He seems particularly knowledgeable about biology, enough to convince a corporation to enlist him to do an important biological survey in Kakin. Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Although he seems to prefer to rely on his weapons, Kite is hinted to be rather capable at fighting with his bare hands. In the anime, he single-handedly redirected Yunju's attacks and landed a high kick on his face. When his corpse was under the effect of Neferpitou's ability, he was unable to use Nen, but Shoot still commented he had a hard time defeating him and that he was dangerous nonetheless. Master Weapon Specialist: Having chosen an ability that forces him to use a random weapon, it can be inferred that Kite is extremely adaptable: he can wield blunt weapons, firearms, and swords with dexterity, although he does seem to prefer some weapons over others: for example, he has a strong distaste for the scythe. When he carried a katana, he wielded it with one hand. Nen . Since he was trained in Nen by Ging Freecss, one of the very best Nen users in the world,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 138 it can be assumed that Kite is very competent in this field. He is known to have a powerful aura. His En has a radius of about 45 meters (approx. 150′), with fluctuations of 2 or 3 meters (approx. 7-10′) depending on his physical and mental condition. He seems to be able to mask it with In, as Gon and Killua were unable to notice he was using the technique. He mentions conditions for using his abilities being that he cannot choose the weapon given and that the one summoned must be used before it may disappear. This is assumed to be his own set conditions for strengthening the summoned weapons the same way that Kurapika did to strengthen his chains. It is unknown if Kite retains any of their Nen abilities or if they are capable of using Nen at all after their rebirth. Battles vs. Neferpitou ** Kite's Corpse vs. Shoot McMahon and Knuckle Bine ** Kite's Corpse vs. Gon Freecss}} Quotes * (To Gon) "I'm Kite. I'm a Hunter. I'm a disciple of Ging's." * (To Gon) "Ging taught me hunting from the beginning. The last test he imposed on me is to find him. And this is much harder than any other hunt!" * (To Gon) "All good Hunters get along well with animals." * (To himself) "He'll find you soon, Ging. Gon's the real thing. Real Hunters are well-liked by animals. And they're blessed with good friends." * (To Gon and Killua) "My instincts tell me that it's here."''Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 * (To himself) ''"NGL and Chimera Ants... this is the worst combination imaginable. This could turn out to be a biological hazard of unprecedented proportions!" * (To Gon and Killua) "During these fights, I can't keep looking out for you. If you can't beat him, you'd better go back. Or you'd be just a hindrance." * (To Gon and Killua) "If you want to become an exceptional Hunter, this is the ideal training ground. But from here on it's going to be hell, whether we win or lose." * (To Gon) "Don't turn your eyes. If they throw or shoot something at you, you won't be able to react to it." * (To Gon and Killua) "If you aren't satisfied, then all the more reason to become stronger." * (To himself) "Why am I getting such a bad feeling about this? As if I've left something out... an uneasiness I can't seem to shake." * (To himself) "But that's exactly what worries me. What if we encounter some of them who do care about their comrades? What will you do then?" * (To Colt) "No, not it! My name isn't Reina! My name is Kite!" * (To Koala) "Who would allow you to kill yourself and reset? Keep living apologizing to me every day." Trivia * Kite is the first character to be shown in the manga. * In one of Hunter × Hunter's card collections, the character is also alternatively named as "Kcyytt".Hunter × Hunter Jumbo Carddass Series (ハンター×ハンター ジャンボカードダス シリーズ) 1999 * Kite did not play the Greed Island game properly, but he reveals that Ging took him inside the game once. ** His in-game nickname was probably "Ngig" (ＮＩＧＧ). * After entering NGL, Kite appears to wear the same outfit as before, possibly suggesting that it was already made out entirely of natural fibers. * There is a running gag when Kite uses his Crazy Slots ability in which he always complains he got a "bad spin". Despite this, he usually gets a very good weapon for the situation at hand. * Kite is currently the only known Chimera Ant who both remembers their past life and is of a different biological sex to their past self. ** They are also the only Chimera Ant to show evident signs of growth. * The exact mechanics of Kite's rebirth are unknown. If the soul exists as a physical or at least paranormal entity in the universe of the series, as Koala may have implied, it is possible that Crazy Slots caused it to occupy the body of a gestating Chimera Ant. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Kite's stats are: Anime and Manga Differences Kite_saves_Gon_from_being_killed.jpg|Kite saves Gon (manga) -Shirosubs-_HXH_01.mkv_snapshot_03.49_-2013.03.29_18.20.13-.jpg|Kite saves Gon (1999 anime) Kite_kills_the_fox_bear.png|Kite slices the Foxbear in half (2011 anime) Kite reunites with Ging.png|Reunion with Ging Young kite stealing with some animals.png|Kite steals some bread with his dogs (2011 anime) * In the manga and the 1999 anime adaptation, Kite told Gon that his father is alive and inspired him to become a Hunter. * Kite is depicted killing the Foxbear that attacked Gon in different ways. In the 1999 version, he stabbed the Foxbear, but in the 2011 version, he sliced the beast in half. ** This is the time where Kite finds out that the boy he saved is Ging's son. Ging praises him when he hits Gon in the face because it is common sense that foxbears should be avoided when they raise their cub. * Kite's backstory is shown only in the 2011 anime adaptation. He was shownt to make a living by stealing from people. He lived on his own in the sewers and was helped by animals to steal food. One day, after stealing some bread, he founds Ging who has already befriended his animals. Ging said that Kite had potential so Kite forced Ging to make him his student. Kite was eventually able to develop his Nen and Ging taught him how to hunt.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 76 (2011) * In the 2011 anime adaptation, when he was reunited with Gon, there was an additional scene where he saved Gon and Killua from a nest of normal Chimera Ants. Intertextuality and References * In his human form Kite bore facial similarities to ''YuYu Hakusho'' character, Raizen. * Aside from having the exact same voice actor in the 2011 anime adaptation, there are a couple of instances that are parallel to ''One Piece'' character Red Haired Shanks. ** Both characters acted as mentors towards the main characters and both characters lost one of their arms to protect the main characters from certain danger. Miscellaneous * Kite's Crazy Slots is voiced by Kōichi Sakaguchi and dubbed by the voice actor Bill Rogers in the English version. Translations around the World |pt_br = Kaito |ch = 卡爾多 (Kǎ'ěr duō) 凯特/凱特 (Kǎitè) |fr = Kaito |el = Κάιτ or Κάιτο (Káit or Káito) |it = Kaito |ko = 카이토 (Kaito) |ru = Кайто (Kayto or Kajto)}} References Navigation ar:كايت de:Kite es:Kite fr:Kaito id:Kite pl:Kite pt:Kaito ru:Кайто zh:凱特 Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Conjurers Category:Greed Island Players Category:Chimera Ants Category:Magical beast